


Cosmogonies by lostlenore [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Cosmogonies by lostlenoreSix ume plums. An abduction. A resurrection. Three truths and no lies.





	Cosmogonies by lostlenore [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cosmogonies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030617) by [lostlenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlenore/pseuds/lostlenore). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Cosmogonies%20by%20lostlenore.mp3)

**Fic** : [Cosmogonies by lostlenore](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2017/works/13030617)  
**Length** : 0:17:43  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Cosmogonies%20by%20lostlenore.mp3)  



End file.
